Drive
by EvilChick101
Summary: Ever since the death of his love, sixteen year old Parker Ogilvie has been stuck in depression. Two years have passed and now he's found the culprits. Parker wants revenge but will he go too far when insanity takes the wheel? Please read and review.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_Okay, so I didn't see it coming. But then again who would? I was just like any ordinary rich kid in Bullworth. I had servants, money, and high social class. I was living the life. Well, that was until that __**girl **__showed up and ruined everything._

_She was so annoying! All she ever did was follow me around and stare at me with those brown eyes. You couldn't imagine the pain I felt. The shame of having a poor commoner by my side constantly. _

_But...now that I think about it... I actually enjoyed her company. She always talked in this dreamy voice and the way she laughed was quite amusing. _

_Well, just for your information, she's no longer in the world of the living. The sweet girl died two years ago in a car accident. Today I came by the graveyard near the old church and placed some flowers on her grave. _

_It was a sad moment for me. I was such a bastard. I yelled at her on the night before she died and I never got to apologize. Maybe if I did then she would still be here. _

_Now, I've been stuck in a deep depression ever since she left. My life's hasn't been the same. I don't talk to my parents, my friends, or anyone else. I'm trying to move on but everytime I go somewhere I think about her._

_I don't know how, but me and her had some sort of connection. And my love for her will never perish. _


	2. Chapter 1 Taking things slow

**Chapter 1. Taking things slow **

It was a cold and windy Saturday night. Parker shoved his hands into his pockets and stared silently at the tombstone before him. The words 'Rachel L. Patterson' were engraved in dark coal letters. Pink flowers laid still on the dirt. His stomach gave a lurch as her face flashed across his mind.

"Rachel..." Parker muttered.

He remembered that terrible night when she confronted him for the last time. Parker had been invited to the boxing gym for a little tournament with his friends, but the boy saw this as his only chance to restore his status.

As he walked down the fancy streets of Old Bullworth Vale, Parker saw the small girl coming towards him holding a very large box. She greeted him by throwing her arms around his waist and clinging to him tightly, dropping the box in the process.

The boy responded by pushing her away, saying, "Geez, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Rachel's expression changed. Her smile vanished quickly.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Parker batted her arm away and turned his back to her, tilting his head up as if to show superiority.

"I'm fine. Now do me a favor and get lost." A short silence followed this. Then she finally spoke.

"Why? I thought we were friends." Her voice shook slightly as she stepped towards him.

He turned to her, fuming, fists balled up in rage. He snapped.

"NO! WE NEVER WERE! YOU'RE ANNOYING AND EMBARASSING! GO FIND YOUR OWN FRIENDS TO BOTHER!"

The girl froze. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were burning with hate. Parker watched the reaction on her face. She seemed to have a mixture of shock and fear.

Tears building up in her eyes, Rachel grabbed her box quickly before turning on her heels and running away. He did manage to hear her sobbing.

Parker's blood ran cold. His hands were a heavy heart, the prep took one more glance at the girl before he went off to go meet his friends at the boxing gym.

- - -

Parker clinched his fists as he looked away from Rachel's tombstone. Then he slammed his head against the nearest tree and shouted in frustration. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her. He knew he shouldn't have said all those awful things.

"Damn her." he said fighting the urge to cry. But it was no good. Tears started running down his cheeks and the next thing he knew he was sobbing like a child who had lost a toy.

Parker leaned his back against the tree and slowly sank to the ground, covering his face with his hands. The sound of the wind blowing was the only noises he heard until footsteps intruded on his silence.

"Parker? Are you here?" someone said from behind him.

The black-haired boy winced. He knew that voice, but he couldn't exactly figure out who's voice it belonged to. He turned his head and saw Tad Spencer.

"Bloody hell! What the devil happened to you?!" Tad shrieked, trying to take sight of his puffy-eyed friend. "You look a fright!"

"No I don't. Nothing happened." Parker replied, wiping his redish-looking eyes with his sleeve.

Tad shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. He knew the boy better than anyone else in the preppie clique. He could see right through him.

"Sure, sure. Nothing happened my-great-Aunt-Lucy. You know I can read you like a book, dear boy."

Parker's whole face burned bright red. Though he hated to admit it, Spencer did pose an interesting point. When he first joined the rich kids, Tad was a master prep and he seemed more of a manipulator then Derby.

"I guess you're right." Parker scowled.

Tad laughed and said, "Relax, chap. I was just joking. So, why are you in this dump? You should be at the boxing gym betting all your money on Bif."

The other boy laughed nervously. He had completely forgotten that he didn't tell Tad and the others about Rachel's death. He knew they wouldn't care even if he did. That was the trouble with rich friends. Parker bit his lip and tried to think of an excuse.

"Well..." he began. His brown eyes scanned the sky.

"Well?" Tad raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well, I was just trying to clear my mind out because my father has been giving me a lot of trouble lately. Going to the cemetery makes me feel better." Parker smiled weakly, hoping that he'd believe him. He did.

"Okay then. Are you ready to go now? My money needs to be wasted and it's not going to be by hanging around here."

Tad nudged the black-haired boy and let out another hearty laugh before sauntering off to the iron gates that led out of the cemetery. Parker took a few steps forward, but turned his head and stared at the tombstone again. He could still feel her somehow. Like she was right there standing beside him. Watching him closely like she use to do with those shiny brown eyes. He snapped out of these thoughts when a warm hand clasped his shoulder.

"Are you coming or not, Parker?"

Parker nodded and followed the boy out of the cemetery, taking one final look at Rachel's tombstone before leaving with his companion.

End of Chapter 1

Author's note: So? Good? Bad? Tell me, please! Give me suggestions! Reviews! I need them!


	3. Chapter 2 Answers

**Chapter 2. Answers**

_The wind howled wildly through Parker's hair as he made his way to the boxing gym. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard someone call out to him. He turned around to be greeted by Rachel. He couldn't believe it. He blinked several times like he was seeing her for the very first time. She smiled and ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him tight._

_"Miss me?" she said._

_The prep didn't reply. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her gently off the ground. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. The girl let out a soft chuckle as he hugged her tighter than she had done. _

_"I'll take that as a yes." Rachel laughed._

_Parker set her down to the ground and before the girl knew it he had his arms around her in a tight embrace again._

_"I can't believe you're alive. I'm so happy." he said with a smile. "I've been waiting so long. I never got to apologize." _

_The boy's smile vanished when he looked into her eyes. They weren't the shiny brown eyes that showed happiness. They were a mixture of sorrow and fear. The same eyes he had seen on the day he yelled at her, but without the tears. His stomach gave a funny turn. He stepped away from her, fists clinched in anger. _

_"It's all a dream. Isn't it?"_

_The girl nodded. Tears started building in her eyes as she slowly dissolved into pieces until there was nothing left. _

- - -

Parker woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He glanced over. It was eight o' clock a.m. He groaned and rolled on his side, pulling the covers over himself as he did. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to stay in bed and dream about Rachel forever. Parker was about to fall asleep again when a painful weight came on top of him.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Tad squeaked in his ear. Parker turned his head and looked at his face. Spencer always looked nicer in the mornings. His amber hair shined in the light. His Aquaberry vest was clean and crisp.

"Come on now, dear boy. We're going to be late for English."

The black-haired prep groaned, slid out of his bed, and sauntered to their wardrobe. A long line of Aquaberry clothes were hanging on the rack. Letting out a sigh, he got into his uniform and prepared his notebooks for another day at Bullworth Academy.

"Are you done yet?" Tad whined, crossing his arms as the other boy combed his smooth black hair.

He nodded. "Yeah, let's get-"

But he never finished his sentence, for the amber-haired boy had grabbed his wrist and was literally dragging him out the doors of the warm Harrington House.

It was like most days for Parker. He went to his classes, went to lunch, beat up greasers, and taunted the weaker students. But today was a bit different for him. As Tad, Chad, and Parker walked home from school, they came across two little kids ahead of them. Their hands were intertwined. A cruel smile formed on Tad's lips.

"Isn't that cute?" Tad teased, catching the attention of the two children. "Why don't you get a room, losers? Too poor to afford it?"

The boy frowned, saying, "Leave us alone."

"Leave us alone!" Tad mocked. "I'm so scared! I think I'm going to go home and tell my mummy!"

"You paupers need to be taught a lesson. We'll show you how to treat your betters." Chad said, making his hands into fists. Tad snapped his fingers and started walking towards them, motioning Chad and Parker to grab the two frightened children before they tried to run. Chad nodded.

"Get away or we'll tell on you!" the girl shouted.

They stopped when they noticed that the third boy wasn't with them. The amber-haired boy looked around and saw no sign of the other prep. He gave Chad a confused look, who responded with a small shrug.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He was here just a minute ago."

- - -

Parker took out a slip of paper from his pocket and kept running through the streets of the Bullworth Town until he reached the bridge that led to New Conventry. He felt a little bad for leaving his companions behind, but he wanted answers. Rachel had died in a car accident, but who was with her? Who drove so recklessly that caused the girl's death?

His body shivered as the cold autumn breeze blew against his skin.

After zipping up the very expensive Aquaberry coat his mother had gotten him for Christmas last year, the prep was off running again quicker then a flash of lightning...towards the slumy streets of New Conventry.

It was a miracle that all he had to do to find the house where Rachel lived was to keep going straight past the hair salon until he found the tall apartment building that connected with other broken down buildings.

Placing the paper back into his pocket, he went up the steps leading to the apartment. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and knocked on the chesnut door. The door opened quickly and a woman's head poked out. She looked exactly like Rachel, but with much darker brown hair.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Parker cleared his throat and said, "Yes. Are you Rachel's mother?"

The woman crossed her arms. "Yeah, who wants to know?"

The prep smiled, saying, "I'm an old friend of your daughter's. My name is Parker Ogilvie."

She raised an eyebrow and had a questioning look on her face, but welcomed the boy inside with a motion of her hand. Parker nodded and thanked her before walking inside, taking his shoes off as he did.

"Would you like something to drink?" the woman said, making a quick dash into the kitchen.

"No thanks-" But before he could decline, she was already out carrying two cups of hot chocolate.

Parker took the cup before taking a seat on an old worn out sofa. The woman sat acrossed from him in a black leather armchair. He looked around the room and noticed a lot of thing, but the one thing that caught his attention was a family portrait hanging on the wall.

"Is that Rachel?" he asked, pointing to the small girl in the middle of group.

The woman nodded, not even making eye contact with him.

"Rachel was a good kid. She didn't have very many friends though." She glanced down at her cup.

Parker expected her to cry, but not a tear came down her face. She was good at hiding emotions. For a moment, no one spoke, but Parker was the one to break the silence.

"So..." he spoke slowly. "When was the last time you saw her?"

The woman's eyes shut. She let out a sigh.

"Well, I remember she came home with tears in her eyes. I asked her what happened, but she didn't want to talk about it." she explained.

Parker felt guilt rising up in his chest. He knew exactly why Rachel was crying, but she didn't even bother to tell her own mother about his foolish actions towards her.

"So, she decided to for a walk."

"And?" His voice shook slightly.

"And the last thing I saw was a car picking her up when she got just a few blocks away from the apartment."

The prep's eyes widened. Now, he was getting the answers he wanted. He leaned in close and said, "Tell me. What did the car look like?"

"Well..." The woman opened her eyes again.

- - -

By the time Parker got back to the Harrington House, it was eleven o'clock. He made it inside just before curfew and was making his way to his room when Derby cornered him.

"Where the gawl have you been?! We've been looking everywhere for you, you filthy democrat!" Derby shouted in anger.

He was caught off guard when Parker answered him quickly.

"I was with my girlfriend, okay?" he lied.

Derby's jaw dropped to the floor as he hurried up to his room and locked it behind him. After he got into bed, he lay awake, staring up at the ceiling and trying to control the rage that was now growing into a big fire. But he had gotten what he wanted. He knew who was responsible for Rachel's death. The car was a black mustang that had a 'Hot Rod Club' sticker on the bumper. He knew one person who had that exact car and who led the Hot Rod Club with an iron fist.

One student at Bullworth who led the greasers. A greaser named Johnny Vincent.

End of Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry it was so long! But now I'd like to give a big thank you to Kai19999 for the review. Thanks again, Kai19999. I hope I get more reviews soon.


	4. Chapter 3 Losing control

**Chapter 3. Losing control**

_I remember when I was just a little kid my mother used to tell me that the world was a cruel and unforgiving place. I didn't know what she meant back then, but now I understand. _

_I wanted to protect Rachel, but I never got the chance. Now I'm going to do what she would want me to do if she were still here. I'm no longer going to watch the innocent get picked on. From now on, I'm standing up for them and taking down the bullies that torture them. _

_But I want the bully who took the love of my life away. I want revenge. And I will get it even if it kills me._

"YOU!" Parker got up quickly, wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth as he glared at his opponent, Casey Harris, who had his fists up and his fighting stance ready.

The crowd of onlookers cheered as he lunged towards the jock. Nobody really expected the fight and they didn't really know how it started. But none the less, they enjoyed every minute of it. Fights were just ways for students to spread rumors around the school. Nothing more but exciting lies that could ruin someone elses life.

Parker was a trained boxer so it was no surprise that he would end up as the victor of the battle. This all changed when someone behind them shouted, "Hang on! Here comes the big guns!"

Kirby Olsen. A small brown-haired jock who was loved and feared by many students at Bullworth Academy.

He jumped on the prep's back and clung to him tight until they both tumbled slowly to the concrete with a crash. Kirby was the first to get to his feet. He hauled Parker up by his expensive clothes and gave a powerful sock to his stomach.

Those who had witnessed this all winced as though they were feeling the pain that was clearly etched on the prep's face.

Parker fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in agony. His head started throbbing. The world around him was spinning faster and faster. Then, the fire building inside him grew as he looked up at the jock.

Kirby changed from a blurry imaged short brown-haired boy to a tall brown-haired boy with a black leather jacket. He let out a booming laugh, saying, "What's the matter? The baby can't fight anymore?"

Parker's eyes narrowed. His fists and teeth clinched in anger as he stood up, swaying a little as he did. He heard someone through the crowd call his name, but he ignored this and kept walking towards Kirby.

Rage was building up with every step. Then he lost control.

Parker shouted, "You bastard!" before punching him with all his might. Kirby's head snapped back. Blood sputtered from his mouth.

The crowds cheers turned into shrieks of fear. What seemed like a regular schoolyard fight was now turning into a serious match to the death. They looked on in horror as he grabbed the jock's brown hair and dragged him over to the Bullworth fountain.

"Stop! Parker, that's enough!" Tad's voice came from the crowd. And sure enough, the amber-haired boy was already pushing his way through, trying to end the battle once and for all.

"Parker! I said, stop!"

But Tad's shouts were drowned out by the hatred filling up his thoughts. Parker pushed Kirby forward and forced his head under the merky water. The boy struggled, but in vain. He malicious smile formed on the prep's lips. He was getting revenge. He was doing it for Rachel. She would be so proud if she saw him right now. Or so he thought.

"You won't do it again will you, you bastard! You won't kill her!" he shouted.

A manic gleam showed in his eyes. Kirby's arms were waving wildly. Tad grabbed his companion's shoulders, trying to snap him out of his crazy faze.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tad snarled, shaking him roughly.

Parker shoved him away and tried to grab Kirby again, but Vance quickly took him by the arms and held him back.

"Okay, prep. I don't know what the hell is up, but this is stoppin right now."

The punch to his stomach was hard. It knocked the wind out of him and Parker collasped with a groan. He felt dizzy. And the worst part was that the punch came from his best friend. Tad rushed over to his aid. He knelt down beside him and started shaking him.

"Parker, are you okay?"

The black-haired boy's eyes were glazed over. He was motionless. His hands shook as he glanced at Kirby, who had been pulled out of the water and was now unconscious. Parker didn't bother to make eye contact with anyone. He didn't remember anything. He looked up at Tad and said, "What happened?"

Tad froze. Something was wrong.

"Parker, you hurt Kirby! You bastard!" Christy shouted, storming towards the two boys, but was saved the trouble when a prefect immediately arrived on the scene.

Unfortunately, it was Seth Kolbe, the meanest prefect of all.

"What's going on here?!" he barked.

Everyone's eyes moved to Parker, who turned whiter than a sheet as he watched Vance take Kirby to the nurses office. His mouth was gushing out with blood.

"You're coming with me now, evildoer."

The prefect stepped forward, but Parker was up on his feet faster than anyone could blink. With that, the prep turned on his heels and ran off.

"Parker!" Tad shouted running after his friend as fast as he could.

Parker didn't bother looking back. He just kept running. Running until he was nowhere near the school. Until he could forget everyone around him. If only Rachel were here. She was the only one who knew how he felt. She was the only one who could control him. But now that she was gone, who was going to save him from hurting other people including Johnny Vincent? Or hurting himself?

End of Chapter 3

Author's note: So? Liked it? Reviews would be nice.


	5. Chapter 4 From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 4. From Bad to Worse **

"Parker Ogilvie, where the bloody hell are you?" Tad nearly shrieked, stopping to catch his breath.

He shouldn't have ran so much. He wasn't fit for it like the jocks, and what made matters worse was that he had lost track of Parker. The black-haired prep had beat the boy in one thing and that was running. He was excellent in gym.

Tad clinched his fists and sat himself down on the dirt path before him. His mind had many thoughts, but the one that kept knocking at his brain was the thought of Parker Ogilvie. What happened to him? He never use to behave in such a barbaric manner. The only time he saw him acting like that was when he was talking about his father's unfair treatment. Was his father causing him so much pain? One thing was for sure though. Something had to be done.

The amber-haired boy rose quickly, dusted himself off, and went back to Harrington House with hopes that his friend would return soon.

- - -

Parker clutched his chest like he had taken a shot to the heart as he approached Rachel's tombstone. This was the only place where he felt safe from anyone. Safe from his parents, his friends, and the world. It was strange place to find comfort but the prep enjoyed it.

He took off his Aquaberry coat, revealing a boquet of beautiful red flowers, and sat them in front of her grave. For a moment or so he remained silent. Then he seated himself on the ground and leaned his back against the tree. Soon, the prep drifted to the land of slumber, lulled to sleep by the sound of the cool breeze blowing through his ears.

When Parker awoke, he was still in the same spot he was that night, but his body shivered from the cold. What time was it? He glanced down at his expensive watch and gasped. He should've been at the Harrington House by now.

Gathering himself together, Parker ran as fast as he could to the school, knowing the outcome of all of this.

- - -

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Derby barked, causing the other preppies to flinch.

Parker looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets and glaring sourly at the floor. Derby stepped towards the boy, voice rising with each step.

"ANSWER ME! WE'VE BEEN WAITING ALL NIGHT!"

Bif Taylor, the right-hand man of Derby, the former boxing champion, spoke out before Parker could get a word from his mouth. His words came out calmly and soft, trying not to make matters worse.

"There must be a good explanation to why Parker was out so late." The red head turned his head to the smaller prep and gave him a questioning look. "Right?"

"Yeah, I do." Parker said coolly, getting a sigh of relief from the other members.

Their relief was short-lived, however, when he started to raise his voice.

"But why the hell would you care? All you do is nag at me like I'm your son."

Tad bit his lip. A small gasp escaped Bryce's mouth. The others looked away quickly. Parker didn't really expect the punch. It came way too fast and before he knew it he was on the floor feeling some slight pain from his jaw. Derby was a great boxer. That's why he was the leader. Not just because of his English tongue and his manipulative manner.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, YOU FILTH!" Derby roared, hauling the boy up by his expensive clothes.

He was slammed against the wall and he cried out in pain, starting to struggle.

"THIS IS THE THANKS I GET FOR WELCOMING YOU INTO OUR HUMBLE ABODE?! I OUGHT TO GIVE YOU A GOOD THRASHING!" Derby glared darkly at the prep.

The problem with most people like Derby is they don't expect their victims to fight back. Parker use to take his torture. He use to suck up to the snobbish prep and kiss the floor where he stood. But now...he had enough of him.

"Parker, just apologize. You're acting like a stupid prat." Justin said, frowning.

"You're one to talk." Parker retorted, smiling with difficulty as another punch came to his face.

Justin was gob smacked. His jaw dropped. The others exchanged looks and muttered things under their breath, looking at the black-haired boy in disgust.

Parker turned his attention back to Derby, who was now getting ready to land another blow on his face. The smaller prep snapped. He struck up, his leg hitting his leader's groin. The boy crumpled, dropping Parker to the ground.

He managed to get up first. Bif's eyes narrowed. He raised his fighting stance. Parker raised his boxing guard and took a couple of steps back towards the door. Then quicker than the speed of light, he bolted out of the Harrington House. But he wasn't quick enough to hear Derby's angry shouts in the distance, saying, "You're not allowed here anymore, you hear me?! You're no longer one of us!"

Parker didn't care. He hated them. They weren't friends. They were just bullies with nicer uniforms and big fat noses. He didn't need them. He didn't need anyone anymore. All he needed was Rachel and that was it.

_- - -_

_When I first met her, she was nothing really special to me. I only saw her as a poor girl who needed to know her place in life. But everytime I ignored her, she would follow me around even when I told her to go away. She told me that she liked me. She said she didn't care if I was rich and she was poor. She said we had something in common. Then one day when I came home from school, she was sitting on the front porch waiting for me with an icecream cone. _

_From then on I started growing more and more attached to her. She would listen to me complain. She would laugh when I told stories about my younger years. We had a lot of fun together, but that all changed when Derby and the others got suspicious. They wanted to know what I was doing after school. Why I wasn't spending time with them. _

_I realized then that I had to stay away from her. We couldn't be seen together because it would've ruined my reputation. So, on the night of March 25, 2006, I said my last farewell to her. And then the next day...I found out that she was dead. _

_I shouldn't have yelled at her. We did have something in common. We needed each other. Rachel was apart of me and I was apart of her. Now, I really need her because I'm losing everything I had. I'm finding it harder to trust my friends. No. I'm finding it harder to trust anyone. _

End of Chapter 4

Author's note: Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed that! Poor Parker. Going into insanity. *sob*


	6. Chapter 5 Blood

**Chapter 5. Blood **

Police sirens echoed in the distance. Rain started pouring from the clouds above, dampening his shiny black hair. Still, the prep walked on, heart racing faster and faster as the police sirens got louder until he spotted a cop car just ahead of him.

It came slowly to a stop and the window on the passenger's side rolled down, revealing a strong serious-faced man.

"What are you doing out here, son? It's late." the man said with a voice full of suspicion.

Parker knew how to handle situations like these. He learned it from Tad. The black-haired boy smiled, saying, "I know. I was on my way home right now."

The cop raised an eyebrow, but merely shrugged and said, "Off with you then."

"Thank you, sir." Parker fought the urge to laugh.

How pathetic. The police force in Bullworth was so trusting. It was so sad. Once the car was out of sight, Parker took out a can of spraypaint and wrote the words 'Johnny Vincent Sucks' in big blue letters on the wall under the bridge of New Conventry. He nodded in satisfaction. This was sure to get the greasers attention.

Speak of the devil and shall the come, for the boys in the leather jackets had come right on cue. Fierce looks were plastered on their faces. One of the greasers Parker recognized was Vance.

"Hey, prep! You do this?" Peanut snarled.

A malicious smile came on Parker's face. He nodded.

"Why you smiling for? We're gonna break your face, trust-fund fairy!" The shorter greaser popped his knuckles and took a step forward, motioning the others to follow with a cock of his head.

"Hold it!" someone called out from behind them.

Peanut looked over his shoulder and immediately smiled. Parker's vanished. There stood the boy who killed Rachel.

"What's going on here?" Johnny said, glancing from the prep to the graffiti on the wall.

The prep's eyes narrowed. He dropped the spraypaint can and raised his boxing stance. This was it. It was time to avenge Rachel once and for all. There was no turning back.

The leader of the greasers was taken off guard for a second, but he shook this off and raised his fists. The greasers cheered for their leader as the two boys circled each other like two vultures circling it's prey. Their eyes stayed locked on each other. For a moment, no one spoke, but then Parker broke the silence.

"So, tell me Vincent. Why did you do it?" Parker's voice shook with anger.

Johnny gave him a questioning look, not leaving his fighting stance.

"Do what?"

"Don't play innocent with me, you ass! You know what you did!"

The greasers flinched. Never had they seen a preppie this angry at anyone. Maybe to their parents but that was it. Some started fearing for Johnny's life. Especially Peanut.

"Why did you kill her?! Why did you?!" Parker roared.

"Johnny didn't kill anyone, scum bag!" Norton snarled, starting at the prep, but was stopped by Johnny.

The head greaser dropped his fists and let out a sigh.

"Okay. I'll tell you why." He extended a hand to the prep.

Parker glanced at him in suspicion, but saw nothing wrong and took his hand. A mistake he shouldn't have made. Johnny grabbed his wrists and pinned him down like a helpless butterfly. The prep struggled to free himself, but failed in the attempt. The greasers evil smiles returned and Peanut sighed in relief.

"You bastard!" Parker shouted.

"Don't call me a bastard, fairy!" Johnny shouted, punching the boy with all his might.

Then he caught him by his black hair and threw him aside like a rag doll. Parker rolled on his back panting harshly. He blinked away the sweat that rolled down his forehead.

"That's what you get." the head greaser said, spitting on him before turning his back and walking over to his friends.

Parker closed his eyes, hoping the pain that came to his body would just disappear. He couldn't fight anymore. He couldn't even move. The prep felt ashamed. He had let Rachel down and at that moment he could see her tear filled eyes staring at him. She seemed to be telling him something. Telling him to get him up.

The prep stood up slowly. His eyes narrowed as he looked at Johnny, who had rejoined with his companions. Parker felt a pair of soft arms come around his waist. He turned his head and saw a blurry image of Rachel. She smiled at him and said, "Because of him...I'm dead. You should end him now."

Was he dreaming? Hallucinating? He didn't know, but he didn't care. Rachel captured his lips in a short passionate kiss and then she left, but not before saying, "Kill him. It's for the best."

Parker nodded. He turned to the greasers and glared. His eyes were full of rage.

"Come on, guys. Let's go-"

The prep's scream threatened to deafen all around as the greaser clique started walking away. They stopped dead in their tracks. Johnny turned. Peanut's eyes widened.

"Johnny, watch out!" But his warning came a second too late.

All eyes glanced down in shock. They were speechless at the sight before them. The only one who spoke was Vance, but it came out in whispers.

"Oh my gosh..."

A knife was thrust into Johnny's side with Parker holding onto it, a devious lust-filled grin forming on his face. Blood splattered on his expensive clothes as he took the knife out of the boy, who collapsed on the cold ground. Peanut let out a shriek and ran over to his best friend.

"Johnny! Are you okay?! Come on, Johnny!" The shorter boy sat him up, shaking him wildly as he did.

The others circled around their leaders body, some starting to cry in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh. Johnny's dead." Vance muttered to himself trying not to lose control. He took out his black comb and ran it through his hair.

Norton punched him in the arm and shouted, "Damn it, Vance! Calm down!"

"Oh gosh damn it, Johnny!" Lefty shrieked, throwing his arms up.

"He's not breathing! Oh my god! He's not breathing! Oh dear god!" Lucky paced back and forth.

Peanut couldn't stand it anymore. He turned his head, glaring darkly at the other boys. They immediately fell into silence. That was until Hal shouted, "Hey! The prep's getting away!"

They looked over towards the entrance of New Conventry. It was true. The black-haired prep had threw a kid off his bike and quickly jumped on it, pedaling off as fast as he could.

"That son of a bitch!" Lucky shouted in anger.

"Someone got a cellphone?" Norton asked looking around.

"Yeah." Lefty handed his black phone to him.

Norton was calling the cops. He wasn't going to let the boy get away.

End of Chapter 5

Author's note: Please R&R! Sorry about the long chapter!


	7. Chapter 6 Resolution

**Chapter 6. Resolution**

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied _

_Illuminate the nose on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_-I will follow you into the dark-_

_By Death Cab For Cutie_

Parker threw the red BMX bike aside and ran over to Rachel's tombstone. But an unexpected vistor was there waiting for him. Tad stood in front of the girl's grave, glaring at the boy darkly as he approached him.

"What the hell is going on?" Tad said.

His face went pale when he looked him over. The lightish blue Aquaberry vest was now a blood covered mess.

"Nothing! It's none of your business!" Parker snapped, pushing his way past the amber-haired prep.

"The police are on their way here." Tad said, causing the other boy to stop completely.

He turned his head and stared at him. Why would he do that? They had been best friends for so long. Why would he turn traitorous on him? Why would he do such an awful thing?

"You called them?!" Parker shrieked. "Why?!"

"You're out of control!" Tad snarled.

Parker flinched. It was the first time Tad had ever raised his voice at him. The black-haired boy regained his composure and glanced down at the dirt.

"I don't know what happened to you! You never use to act like this! Now look at you! You killed Johnny Vincent!"

Parker dropped the knife with a smile on his face as he looked back at Tad. The other boy froze. His eyes sort of had a manic gleam in them. They were no longer the calm brown that they usual were. He stepped towards Tad, chuckling louder and louder until he started laughing like an evil scientist on the horror films.

"Yeah, I did it! I killed him! And god does it feel so good!" he shouted.

Tad's eye twitched. What was going on? What was wrong with him?

"Y-you're insane..." the amber-haired boy said nervously with sweat rolling down his face.

"Insane? You think **I'm **insane? You don't get it! I avenged Rachel! Now she'll laugh when Vincent goes to hell!"

Thunder boomed loudly in the sky above them. Parker knelt down and picked up the bloody knife from the concrete. Then he advanced on the other boy.

"You need to die too. If I don't get rid of you then you'll tell everyone that I'm crazy."

Tad took a couple of steps back, feeling shivers go down his spine as he did.

"Now...Parker. Let's not do anything rash. We're best friends. I can help you."

"Shut up! I don't need help! I don't need you or Derby or anyone else!"

He was now just inches away from the prep. His blade was raised in the air. Tad's knees grew weak. He couldn't move. He couldn't run away. He stood there just looking at his friend in fear.

"Parker, don't do this." Tad warned.

"I'm sorry. This is for the best." Parker said, gripping his fellow prep by the throat.

The amber-haired boy closed his eyes quickly and waited for the painful blow, but then heard police sirens from the entrance of the cemetery. Parker heard this too and released him from his death-like grip before making a dash to the exit. But he was cornered. Police cars surrounded the area. A large number of cops soon followed after that, guns in their hands, aiming at the black-haired boy.

"Parker Ogilvie! You are under arrest! Come quietly, son! It's over!"

Parker refused to give in. He had come too far to just let be wasted. He wouldn't let his victory for Rachel be in vain. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Tad and placed the knife to his neck.

"Don't move! Or Spencer here gets it!"

"What the hell are you doing, Parker?!"

"Shut up!"

He backed up a few steps before dropping Tad and running off to Rachel's tombstone. The police pushed their way through the gates and followed him.

"Don't shoot him! Please don't!" Tad shouted.

He had gotten ahead of the cops and ran after the other boy until he reached the grave where he stood. He turned to face Tad. Tears were rolling down his face. Tad swallowed hard.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Tad. I'm sorry for what I did." Parker spoke slowly.

"It's alright. Everythings going to be alright." Tad replied.

Parker just laughed and shook his head at him. He knew things were never going to be alright. Never again.

"Good-bye, my old friend. I'm going to join Rachel now." His voice shook slightly.

The amber-haired boy winced.

"Parker! Don't!"

But it was too late, for the boy had already pointed the blade to his heart and stabbed himself. The cops, who had arrived on the scene, remained motionless. Parker's body collapsed to the cold harsh ground beside Rachel's grave. A smile formed on his lips before he closed his eyes. Then he was dead.

End of Chapter 6

Author's note: Thanks for the review Kai19999! Anyways, R&R! I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 7 Together at last

**Chapter 7. Together at last **

The sunset high behind the amber-haired boy as he entered the cemetery and walked down the stone path. Millions of graves big and small filled the area. But the one Tad had came to was the one containing his best friend Parker Ogilvie. Two weeks had passed since the death of the prep and it now had been the talk of the town. Students and faculty in Bullworth never looked at Tad the same again. They gave him quick glances or looks of sadness, but he didn't need them.

Tad stood silently staring at the boy's grave. The wind blew softly through his hair. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them.

"How you been, dear boy? I came just like I promised." the amber-haired boy said with a smile.

He let out a sigh before kneeling down beside the grave and placing a group of yellow flowers on it. Then he rose to his feet and shoved his hands into his pocket, staring in silence again. His silence was interrupted when he heard footsteps behind him.

"So, you came to pay your respects too?"

Tad looked over his shoulder. A woman with dark brown hair approached him holding a boquet of violet flowers. She placed them on the prep's grave and lowered her head. The amber-haired boy raised an eyebrow as she extended a hand to him.

"I'm Rachel Patterson's mother. Your friend was a friend of hers." she said.

Tad took her hand and shook it, looking into her light brown eyes. Rachel Patterson. That was the girl Parker was talking about on the night he died.

"Really now? How close were they?" Tad asked curiously.

The woman chuckled. "No idea, but they had some sort of connection."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, he wouldn't have killed that Johnny Vincent boy he didn't."

Tad understood. He loved that girl. He didn't know why or how. But he deeply truly loved her. The girl probably loved him just as much too. If only Parker had told him about their relationship sooner. He clutched his heart and swallowed hard.

"How did she die?" Tad's voice quivered.

"Car accident." the woman replied.

Everything was making sense now. Everything Parker did was all coming together. He did those things at school because the death of his love kept eating him alive until he lost control. Why didn't he tell him about this? They were best friends after all.

For a moment, the two just stood in silence, but then Tad finally spoke up.

"Well, I'd best be on my way."

The amber-haired boy started walking off, but stopped dead in his tracks and ran over to Parker's grave. He took off his Aquaberry coat, revealing a boquet of red roses. With a smile, he placed them on the grave beside the prep's that said 'Rachel L. Patterson'. The woman patted his shoulder gently before making her exit, placing some flowers on Johnny Vincent's grave as she left.

Tad looked over at her for a brief moment then turned his attention back to the two graves. He knew they must have been happy now. Whether they were in heaven or hell or in between, he knew that they were happy no matter where they were. Just as long as they had each other.

Their souls could finally rest together in peace.

The End

Author's note: Hope you liked my story! R&R! Keep a look out for a new story I'm writing! Evilchick out!


End file.
